Children of Monsters and Innocence
by SunMoonNeko
Summary: Drabble 500. Many things have changed since the end of the war, and Hermione has started to notice that one of those things is Draco A. Malfoy. As time heals all things, two young people start to truly learn each other and what it meant to be the children of monsters and innocence.
1. Strange Things

He had stopped wearing his robes.

It wasn't unusual during the warmer months for students to do so; however Malfoy had always worn all of his Slytherin pride. Now, his vest was always gray and the crest always displaying the four houses instead of the emerald serpent of his house. Now, he tugged constantly on the house required emerald green and slippery silver pin strip tie, as if it was constricting like a boa around his neck. His fingers were especially restless when they'd pass each other in halls, or when Malfoy would take to staring at her and the boys during class. Sometimes she'd catch his eye across the great hall, curious but cautious as to why this strange behavior had started, what it meant. Each time however she was left disappointed as his eyes of smoke turned away, as if shy to give an answer.

The thought of Draco A. Malfoy as shy left conflicting feelings in her head because this was _Malfoy_ she was thinking about, the boy who had always turned his rather pointed nose up at her because she was muggleborn, and the boy who had constantly taunted and teased her to the point of tears. But he was also Malfoy, the young man who had been tasked with horrible things by a madman in order to protect himself and his parents, the young man who had lied to his rabidly psychotic aunt and other death eaters when asked to confirm who they were in Malfoy Manner in order to summon the dark lord. He was the man who had lifted his chin and accepted Voldermort's welcoming embrace in the middle of a battle field only to turn around behind enemy lines and start cursing them which gave the students, gave Harry a fighting chance. Without that betrayal, many more young lives would have ended that day, those who'd rather fight then submit. It was the first time in Hermione's extensive memory that she _liked _Draco Malfoy.

A new drabble series for Hermione and Draco from Harry Potter.

I decided to do drabbles with a ceiling of 500, meaning the drabble can be anywhere up to that number but no more but it can be less.

This first one is actually something I wrote a long time ago when I was flirting with the idea of writing a short fanfiction on them, however I don't have the time for suck a thing so a drabble would suit my time needs more. If you wish to send me a prompt I'll use it, other then that I'll be free handing it more or less. Enjoy!

Prompts will be part of the title of each chapter, this one is called "Strange Things" as the prompt could be considered that.


	2. A Hope for the Future

Some things where harder to accept then others, it was the thought that kept repeating itself in Hermione's mind. Like the way people changed, Hermione mused watching as Draco quietly study under the same tree he had many times in the past climb up into, looking down at students and teachers alike with an arrogant twist of his lips. Now he sat among its unearthed roots as if being embraced and comforted by it, its healthy leaves filtering in halos of light to play upon his face, flickering between the two worlds of light and dark. Hermione was struck by how well this observation suited the young Slytherin, and quietly admitted to herself that she was curious to learn the whole story.

Before this thought could develop further however, there was a loud commotion from the outside world and Hermione's glazed over honey eyes quickly focused in on one Pansy Parkison who was arguing with a Ravenclaw student as they walked across the open court yard. Her words were too far away to be made out properly but from the expression on the other girl's face it was typical Pansy; cold, cruel and stupid. Yes, some things were harder to accept, and sometimes it was how much things didn't change that was more difficult. Heavily disappointed with the situation, Hermione stood up to make her way over and perform her duty as head girl and break up the fight before it got out of hand.

As she approached, the girl's stopped in front of Draco who had finally lifted his head from his Arithmancy textbook. He blinked several times as if to clear his vision as a familiar scowl grew on his face. Hermione picked up her pace, hoping to stop the argument before Draco could open his mouth and make it worse.

"-blieve what I am hearing, are you really that daft? I've told you over and over again, I. Am. Not. Doing. Your. Half. Did you hear me this time Parkinson?" The Ravenclaw huffed out, her cheeks pink and her lips tight showing her obvious temperament. Pansy's face was equally flushed with temper, though with much harder lines. Her pointed chin was jutted out in a rather haunty fashion that she had perfected before entering Hogwarts and that every girl she had ever picked on was familiar with. "Perhaps you are the stupid one Shardae. I'm the one who has the herb's that Professor Sprout gave each _team_, and if you do not do as I have asked…" here the Slythrin girl trailed off with a lift of her eyebrow and a superior look on her face, "well, my grades are well enough to take the hit, are yours?" she finished asking with a sickly sweet voice.

Hermione had heard enough, there was no way she was going to keep silent about that sort of bullying. Make fun of a girl's hair or the length of her skirt but do not threaten her grades, not while she was around. Slipping up beside her fellow academic, Hermione was about to start a lecture on bullying and the importance of grades and team work now that the war was over when a bored masculine voice interrupted her mental pep talk. "Pansy," Draco called from next to them, causing all three girl's heads to whip towards him, each having not notice he was there or in Hermione's case, had forgotten. Knowing he held their attention he went on, "Just work with the Ravenclaw and get it over with. It's an easy project; you're just wasting time and annoying people who are trying to study. Go on," he finished with a softer tone, though a clear dismissal. The black haired girl seem to deflate at her idol's words and giving a great sigh she turned to walk away, tossing a grumpy, "well come on!" over her shoulder. Shardae quickly followed after and the court yard was once again peaceful.

Hermione felt rather stunned, the situation had changed so quickly and with no spells fired. She hadn't even gotten a word in beyond her mental preparation thanks to Draco who had returned to studying, obviously dismissing her as well, but not before giving her the slightest of nods. Bemused she returned to her spot across the little bit of emerald grass and continued to study this new Malfoy, a quiet man who studied and used harsh and yet soft words to command his fellow students. The type of man who nodded his head to her in respect, even if it was just the tiniest dip of his chin to show it. Some things had changed, and some things hadn't changed at all, but for the first time in a long time Hermione felt a seed of hope that it would be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

_ Yes I know it goes over my ceiling of 500, but honestly I didn't know how to write this with less words and not lose a lot of its meaning. Even the stuff I could cut out, the descriptive wording, it would heavily take away from this small but important scene. Something to note is that the Ravenclaw named "Shardae" is not from the book and just a name I made up to fill in the empty slot.

Prompt(s): Change, Hope, Future


End file.
